The Inugami Clan
Backgorund/History The Inugami Clan was formed after the great Yakuza rebellion formed by the legendary dog demon Inugami. That was the day millions upon millions of Yakuza and Ex-yakuza were freed from the slave camps, that the governers of Kasaihana City tried to imrpision them in. After being freed, one man saw the beauty of this event, and decided to ride the popularity of it. Seeing as how there was a LARGE number of Yakuza who worshiped and reveareed inugami, it wasn't long before they came together to form an actual clan out of it. In present day, the Inugami clan is the largest clan in the Fire Flower Syndicate, with the most well established night clubs, such as mutlipe branches of club Lahana in districts 1 AND 2, various fight circuts across the entire state, car dealerships abroad. Their leader known only as "Dog Bite" is the driving force behind the clan's sucess. The Clan has a whopping number of 50,000 men at it's disposal and more to come if the legend of inugami proceeds to reign. Establishments U-Club An underground fight society that draws in large amounts of money from the more wealtheir side of Kasaihana as opposed to the gritty underworld. It's a circut in which the members alll wear masqerade mask to hide their faces, as most of these people have high politcal standings in today's moral society. They can't be seen but the fights are said to be the best kind to view for the highest of prices. Pulling in at least 40,000 monthly. Silver Dollar Dealership A series of 20 Car delaerships found in Kasaihana City, with some affordable cars, but many of them being expensive name brand models that appeal to the uppper middle or high class socialites. This chain of businesses alone pulls in at least 100 grand a month per each club alone. Club Lahana A running series of popular night clubs that stared with a single lone club in District 1. The Inugami Clan expaned on this and made a popular namebrand out of it, having many clubs and side bars made in this singular clubs name. The club pulls in about maybe 30,000 a month but it's a central hub for the underworld dealings, a place where mouths are loose and information runs deep. Clan Perks #You will always have money in your pocket #Some cops won't bat an eye at you, more than likely because they've been paid not to #You will be accepted into high society gatherings with ease #Protection is a given, if you're to weak to protect yourself. #Easier to start your own busines for the purposes of the clan. Clan Traits #Intellegence and strategy is a must, as such you'll be placed in scenarios that require you to use your head. Muscle heads have other purposes. #Each member regardless of rank wears a gas mask, to "stay immune" to the plauge of the currupted world around them. #Business suits are a must, navy blue, with a black tie and white dress shirt with matching shoes. #An identification card that lets officials know what clan your from, which grants you acess to almost any high dollar area or police area. Honor Code #Put your worth above all others except the familes #Money comes before honor #The world around you is beneath you, and must be cleansed and changed BY you #respect only those you deem fit to #Ambitions are stronger than dreams. Ranks *''treet Thug ( Tōri Kyōaku-han) *Red Fighter: *Courier ( Kūrie) *Hitman ( Koroshi-ya) *Op's Expert: *Little Boss AKA Aniki: *Advisers: The Eyes *''Boss AKA Oyabun: Benny Rockefelller *Chairman (Kaichō): Dog Bite District Location Headquarters in District 2, but has branches in every district . Allies/Enemies 'Allies' *'The Kenrock Clan' *The Yamiharu Clan *The Chitori Clan 'Enemies' *The Shinpaku Federation *King (Fire flower syndicate Kotei) Category:Inugami Clan Category:Yakuza Clan Category:Fire Flower Syndicate Category:Yakuza